


The Novaks

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Stimming, quiet hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is just around the corner, and Castiel's brothers invited themselves to celebrate with Dean and Cas. They bring some of their brother's past to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novaks

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Dean for the umpteenth time that day.  
“Of course Dean, they are my brothers. I’m sure I can handle it.” Castiel replied absently. He was going to fine, he kept assuring himself, doing his best not to worry his fiancé.  
“Yeah but,” Dean began grabbing Cas’s hands, “you seem nervous.” Cas looked down at his wrists which had been rubbed raw.  
“I’m fine.” Castiel replied with a shrug. His brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel were going to be staying with them for three days for the holidays. It was customary to allow family to stay with someone if they requested it. Castiel jumped when he felt Dean grab his hands again.  
“Are you sure that you’re sure that you’ll be okay?” Dean asked again.  
“They are going to be here in a few hours.” Cas stated, ignoring the question. “Please let go of my hands.” Dean hesitated, but acquiesced.  
“So, what do your brothers do?” He asked, his eyes fixed on Castiel’s red wrists.  
“Gabriel works at a candy company and Lucifer co-owns the company with my other brother Michael.” Dean raised his eyebrows.  
“So, it’s a family business?” He asked.  
“Yes, nearly everyone works there, though, they’re currently trying to force Lucifer out, and all Gabriel really does is taste test.”  
“How come you never tell me about your family?” Dean asked, amazed that he had never heard any of this, in fact, until about three weeks ago, he wasn’t even aware that his fiancé had brothers.  
“They’ve never come up.” Cas shrugged, going back to his wrist subconsciously.  
“Come on, isn’t that weird show where everybody dies that you like so much on?” Dean asked, grabbing his hand and leading him to the television.  
A television marathon later, the doorbell rang. Dean turned off the T.V, and they both walked to the door.  
“Hey, Cassie!” A short man donning a Santa hat and reindeer sweater grinned, shoving a giant Christmas bag into his hands as he walked inside. “Nice pad.”  
“Hey Cas,” A slightly taller man said, reaching up to ruffle his hair to which Castiel gritted his teeth. “You must be Dean. Cas’s roommate or whatever?” He asked as he too walked inside without invitation, he also carried a parcel.  
“Actually, I’m his fiancé.” Dean replied, not sure how to feel about them yet. Lucifer and Gabriel both whipped their heads towards him.  
“Seriously?” They asked in at the same time.  
“Sorry,” Lucifer began, “it’s just, when you describe someone as, the other person who resides here, you don’t draw these conclusions.”  
“I did.” Gabriel shrugged, before turning around to check out the rest of the apartment.  
“Yeah, but you assume everyone is gay.” Lucifer quipped.  
“Yeah, well when four of the Novaks are hella gay, you think everyone is, I’m surprised you don’t.” Gabriel replied.  
“Wait, four?” Lucifer asked. “There’s Balthy, me, Cassie, who’s the fourth?”  
“Anna.” Replied Gabriel and Castiel at the same time. Lucifer looked between the two of them, confused. Dean eyes were wide with surprise that Castiel had perked up at this, and three of his siblings were gay, he was pretty sure that was a statistical anomaly.  
“Anna? Really?” He asked.  
“Yeah, you didn’t think Ruby was honestly just her roommate did you?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well, how did you know? She didn’t tell me.” Asked Lucifer in a slightly hurt tone.  
“I snooped and found certain items in their shared closet in their shared room with one bed.” Castiel went pale at the thought of anyone touching his things.  
“And you?” Lucifer asked, directing his attention to Cas who was spaced out. Dean nudged him lightly.  
“Oh, I caught them in a compromising situation when I was still living with our parents.” Castiel replied.  
“What? That was ten years ago!” Gabriel exclaimed.  
“Yeah.” Castiel replied. His hands uncharacteristically still and jaw square. Dean was amused at the conversation, but he looked at Cas and immediately became concerned.  
“So, we only have one spare room, but…” He was cut off.  
“That’s cool. I’ll take the couch.” Lucifer offered.  
“Cool, well, I’ll show you where you can keep your stuff.” He cast one last concerned look at his fiancé before showing the brother’s to Cas’s cool down area. He left them bickering about which was better, Blow Pops or Tootsie Pops, and went to check up on Cas who was pacing and flapping his hands frantically.  
“Cas?” He asked. Castiel immediately stopped and turned his attention towards Dean and began flapping his hands and pacing again.  
“I can’t do it. Dean, I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” Dean was extremely worried now, everything was fine a few minutes ago, he wasn’t even stimming. Cas had sprained his wrist when hand flapping got too bad, so he grabbed his hands with some difficulty.  
“Don’t!” Shouted Cas, ripping his hands away from Dean. “Please.” He added quietly. He continued to flap his hands and pace.  
“Cassie?” Gabriel called lightly. Cas didn’t stop. “Quiet hands!” He called loudly in a commanding tone. Cas went back to the same posture he had before Dean showed his brothers to his room.  
“I’m surprised you still do that.” Lucifer stated. “Especially in front of your boyfriend.” Dean looked at the scene for a moment, a bit stunned.  
“Fiancé.” Dean corrected automatically. Castiel looked miserable.  
“I think I’m going to go take a walk.” Cas deadpanned.  
“Please don’t be so spastic on your walk.” Lucifer commanded.  
“I’ll go with him, why don’t you guys just stay here and make yourselves comfortable.” Dean said, following Cas out the door, making sure to bring the coat he had left behind.  
“Cas! Wait!” Dean called. Castiel paused to let Dean catch up. “What was that all about?” Panted Dean.  
“Quiet hands? That was something my therapist taught my parents when I was twelve.” Spat Cas. Dean had never seen him so annoyed or pissed. “I guess it never fucking stuck though.”  
“What is quiet hands?” Dean asked, more confused than ever. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he started sobbing lightly.  
“Sweetheart?” Dean asked eyes wide. He had seen Cas sad and angry, but the look of terror in his fiancé’s eyes was incomparable to any of those situations.  
“Please don’t. I understand, sometimes I could hurt someone, mainly myself, but please don’t.” Dean still wasn’t exactly sure what quiet hands was, but he swore to himself in that moment, with his arms wrapped tightly around Castiel that he wouldn’t.  
“I promise.” Dean soothed. He let go of Cas and held his hand out, but Castiel declined, instead, standing as far away as the sidewalk would allow. “Do you want to head back?” Dean asked, shivering.  
“No. I need to be away for a while.” Cas replied, walking away.  
“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Dean walked back to the apartment, feeling an anger he couldn’t really put a name to until he walked inside and saw Gabriel and Lucifer laughing on the couch.  
“What the hell did you guys do?” Demanded Dean.  
“It’s a neat trick, right?” Lucifer replied. “Just say, ‘quiet hands,’ and he stops being a spaz.”  
“Yeah, it’s something mom used to do. He used to do it all the time.” Gabriel added.  
“Yeah, when he was a kid it was so bad, that mom got this weird high chair thing, and it had straps and if he didn’t stop, she would leave him there for an hour until even the therapist told her it was ridiculous.”  
“Yeah, but he got much better when he got older.” Assured Lucifer. “Hey remember that time when he had one of those giant meltdowns and she left him there all night?” He asked Gabriel casually.  
“Oh my God, I didn’t sleep a wink. I’m pretty sure the neighbors thought someone was being murdered." He replied. They were both more sober than they had been when Dean entered the room. Dean was horrified at the story. He partially wanted to throw the brothers out, and partially wanted to hug them because he felt bad that they had such a horrible mother.  
“Just, don’t pull that crap on Cas anymore. I know how it is having little brothers, but Cas is an adult. Just don’t say that here.” Dean said.  
“He looked like he was going to hurt himself.” Gabriel replied.  
“We’ve handled our fair share of meltdowns, and they don’t even happen that often. Maybe once every couple months. He can handle it, if I intervene it’s because I’m worried, and again, I get it, big brother thing, but he lived by himself for a few years before me and besides having a messy apartment, he was fine.”  
“Sure.” Replied Lucifer.  
“Fair enough.” Stated Gabriel.  
“Great.” Said Dean.  
Later when Cas came back, around midnight, Gabriel and Lucifer were out, doing God knows what, which gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak into his and Dean’s room. Dean was still awake, watching television and checking his phone every two seconds.  
“Cas, you couldn’t have texted back?” Dean asked loudly.  
“My phone is right there.” Said Cas, pointing to his bedside table. He stripped and put on his home clothes.  
“You never leave without doing your routine.” Dean noted out loud.  
“I would if there was a fire.” Cas replied, and Dean immediately understood.  
“I’m glad you’re okay. Can I please hug you?” He asked, sometimes after an outburst, Cas didn’t want to be touched, but he climbed under the covers and snuggled close to his fiancé.  
“Please do hug me.” Cas replied and tilted his head to kiss Dean.  
“I love you.” Dean stated.  
“I love you too.” Castiel replied.  
“Were you smoking?” Dean asked, just one of the many unpleasant surprises he had received today.  
“It was something I learned to do instead until I couldn't keep it in anymore.” Castiel stated. Dean waited for an explanation, but received none, so he turned off the television and rolled over and Cas happily turned so that he was as close to Dean as a person could be.  
“You shouldn’t smoke.” He muttered, throwing an arm around Cas, before falling asleep.


End file.
